The present invention relates to power semiconductor devices and more particularly to SiC-based JFETs.
Silicon has long been the dominant semiconductor of choice for high-voltage power electronics applications. Recently, SiC has gained the attention of designers due in large part to its wide band gap which promises much better performance than silicon particularly in high voltage applications.
SiC rectifiers, for example, high voltage Schottky diodes, are known. Diodes, however, exhibit high resistance and thus are deemed inefficient. For better efficiency, it is desirable to have a SiC based switch.
For example, for 300V-1200V applications a unipolar switch is most desirable. A MOSFET is an example of a unipolar switch. MOSFETs, however, may have reliability problems when operating at high temperatures and with high electric fields, as well as low channel mobility. These adverse characteristics may be due to the poor quality of the gate oxide.